Will You Marry Me?
by Lsquared2
Summary: Prequel to Past Meets Present. Please read Past Meets Present prior to reading this.
1. Chapter 1

~Pony

Since meeting Ry back in June, I have found it near impossible not to think about her and the more we hang out the harder it gets. I have just stepped out of the shower to hear the phone ringing. I wrapped a towel around my waist, and picked up just before the answering machine did. "Hello?"

"Hey Pone it's me." Soda replies, "Shouldn't you be out partying? You sick or something?"

"I'm getting ready to go out. What's up?" I replied, balancing the phone as I dry off.

"Jilly wanted me to call you and confirm your RSVP and if you're bringing a date." I groan without necessarily meaning to.

"I am the Best Man so, I'll definitely be there."

"Are you bringing what's her name?"

I had forgotten until now that I had told Soda I was bringing Michelle to the wedding. Even though I dumped her a few months ago, I know if I asked she'd still gladly come along. "Uh, no we broke up few months ago." I pull on my boxers, followed by a pair of khakis.

"Yeah, what was wrong with that her?" Soda questioned.

"Nothing in particular." Soda immediately caught on to my vague reply. While waiting for his next query, I pulled a t-shirt on over my head and then a button down shirt.

"Did you meet someone else?" He finally asked. I find myself rolling my eyes. I haven't seen the guy in six years but he still knows me all too well. "Yeah, I did. A couple months ago at a work function."

"Ah, co-ed? Someone you work with?"

"None of the above, she's my boss's daughter." For a second or two Soda is rendered speechless, so I continue getting dressed as I wait for his next question. I tucked in my shirt then put an argyle sweater on over my button down.

"Oh, the boss's daughter, I can relate." I could actually hear Soda grin at the other end. "Is she cute?" Leave it to Soda to ask.

"Yeah, she's really cute."

"Is she legal?" he asked jokingly.

"No, she's twelve. Of course she's legal, she's a college freshman."

"Alright so, why not bring her, then?"

"There's a small detail that could make it a problem."

"How much of a problem?" Soda asks slowly,

"She's kinda…sorta engaged."

"Damn, Pony you sure know how to pick them." Soda says after a moment or two. "You're after another man's woman?"

"It's not official." I stammered my words out. "It's complicated." I wasn't sure how to explain the situation to Soda without going into details over the phone. "There's no feelings between them I know that for a fact."

Soda thinks about this for a second. "Ok well if you like her go for it, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I guess."

"Jesus, Pone you really like this girl? How serious is this?"

I thought about that for a second. "I'm actually going to a Charity Event with her for her mom tonight."

Soda broke out into laughter. "Wow. A charity event, impressive."

"Yeah, I gotta score points with mom, you know?"

"Alright. Well, I hope you know what you're getting into. Just try not to get your ass kicked by the boyfriend."

"Thanks for the warning, but I could kick HIS ass."

"OK. We'll put you down for two just in case. Uh, what's her name?"

"Ryann. With two N's."

"It is a girl right?" Soda asks cracking himself up again.

"Yeah. I gotta go. I'll let you know for sure, tomorrow."

"Alright see ya bro."

"See ya." I hang up the phone, run my hands through my hair, stuff my wallet in my pants, put my shoes on and leave for the Boston Public Library that is holding the event.

~Soda~

I chuckled as I hung up the phone. "That kid still makes me laugh." I stated as I sat at the table to resume tallying up some RSVPs.

"What was that all about? Another man's woman and is she legal?" Jilly asked from the other side as she flipped through her wedding journal and took some notes. She's really into this wedding planning. Right after we got engaged in July, her university course books were replaced with bridal and hairstyle magazines which were piled at one end of the table and she had a huge binder of floral samples she borrowed from her Aunt Joan.

"Apparently, he broke up with Michelle a couple of months ago and is now 'dating' his boss's daughter."

"Must run in the family." Jilly retorted with a grin.

"Oh but it gets more interesting." I paused for a moment. "He's debating on whether or not to ask her because she's, quote, 'kinda, sorta engaged'."

Jills' looked up at me. "'scuse me?"

"I know. He said it's complicated because it's not official, but wouldn't get into it over the phone."

"Hmmm. Intriguing."

"Yeah. From the way he was talking, he seems to really like her and that he'll ask her tonight. So, I'll put him down for two and he said he'll let us know for sure." Though Pony seemed sure that this girl was the one, I was concerned that he could end up getting hurt and then I had to remind myself that he's twenty-two years old, he'll handle it.

"Fair enough. What's the count now?"

"Uh, thirty-eight out of fifty have confirmed. There's about four definite not attending as they will be away. So that leaves…about eight not accounted for."

"OK. Not bad. Some don't even RSVP and show up."

"I know. There's still time." I looked at my watch. "Speaking of time, don't you have an appointment tomorrow?"

Jilly sat back in her chair and twisted her hair up into a loose bun. "Yeah. Mom and I are going to see Aunt Joan to pick out flowers and to discuss the set up and then we'll be meeting Siobhan for her final dress fitting." She explained.

Jillian has had an amazing, yet, hectic year. She finally completed her Animal Health Sciences and Equine Studies courses after four years of correspondence and traveling to the University of Alberta in Edmonton for lectures, books, notes. She graduated with a Bachelor of Science Degree. Did I mention how proud I am of her? Not even a month later, I proposed to her at the stampede where we were both performing.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll be working at the house with your dad." I told her. We'd been 'living in sin' in my cabin since we got engaged. Didn't seem to bother her parents though. As an engagement/wedding gift, they had put a down-payment on a three bedroom,one and a half baths, bungalow on 6 acres of land, about five minutes from the ranch. It had been on the market for several months with no perspective buyers – simply because they didn't want a fixer-upper. Jilly fell in love with it at first sight, so she planned the kitchen and living area layout. Sheldon and I, and a few other guys have been working on renovations over the summer. I can't wait to get Darry's feedback on it. We move in when we return from our honeymoon. "The construction is basically done, it's just a matter of painting and putting in the fixtures and then the furniture.

"Oh good."

I sat back, yawned and stretched. "I need to take a shower. Care to join me?" The two of us have been so busy with wedding plans and the house, there hadn't been much time for intimacy.

"I'd love to."

We retired to the shower, locking the door and turning off the lights on the way. By the time we got to the bathroom we were both stripped naked. Our love making started in the shower and then continued in the bedroom.

~Ryann~

I wasn't at all shocked that Pony was running late; over the past months it's something I'd just gotten used to. Sure enough, fifteen minutes later he slides into the empty seat next to me. "Sorry I'm late. Soda called me." He paused a second and smiled. "Wow. Ry you look beautiful." He leaned in kissing my cheek softly and I inhale deeply, taking in his scent; he smells incredible.

"It's ok, you didn't miss anything."

Pony pulled back resting his elbow on the table. "That's a good look for you." I told him.

He ran his hands through his still damp hair, grinning. "I'm glad you approve."

"How is your brother? Getting nervous about the wedding?"

Pony shrugged smiling at the waitress as she placed a beer in front of him and it's a wonder she didn't get whiplash from the way she's batting her eyelashes at him.

"He's cool. He's so in love with Jillian and has been since they met. He's been waiting a long time to marry her." He took a drink of his beer. "He wanted to make sure I was still coming and to see if I'm bringing a date."

"You still planning on taking Michelle?" I ask as politely as I possibly can. Truth is the thought of them together makes me want to kill her. Even though I'm aware that I technically have no claim on him.

Pony looks at me like I'm insane. "Uh no." Without thinking about it I let out a sigh of relief and he smirked. "Why, Ryann, are you jealous?"

"Me? No not at all."

He leaned in closer and rested a hand on my knee, the skin to skin contact gave me goose bumps all over. He gently brushed his thumb across my cheek with his free hand, his eyes locked with mine.

"We broke up remember?" I nodded.

"Besides, Michelle is not the girl I'd want to introduce to my family."

"Oh? And who is?" I ask well aware of the fact it came out as a whisper.

"You are." He answers just as softly. We just gazed at each other for a few seconds, both of us shocked he admitted to that. "Ryann?" The way he says my name makes me feel like I have a million butterflies in my stomach. "I'd really like for you to come with me. I know it's in Canada but at least think about it?"

"You'd want to introduce me to your family?"

He nods. "There is no one else I'd rather."

I scooted closer to him, my knee between his legs. He raises his eyebrows at me as I tangled my fingers in his hair. "How am I supposed to say no to that?" I murmur. He slid one hand into my hair, holding my head gently just before our lips met. Even though I had been in a "relationship" with Wes, we had little to no physical contact –I can't even remember if we had ever actually kissed. Sure, I had been kissed before while playing stupid games like Truth or Dare or Spin the Bottle, but nothing like this.

After a minute or two Pony slowly pulled away. "As much as I'd like to continue that, we're in the middle of the library." He leans forward again brushing his lips against mine. "And your Uncle is on his way over." I straighten up smoothing out my hair.

My dad's younger brother Michael, or Mickey as he is commonly called, stood behind the empty chair next to me. "I'd ask how you two are doing, but it's pretty clear you're having a good time." Uncle Mickey chuckled as I feel my cheeks flush. He shook Pony's hand. "You free next weekend, we're golfing down in Needham?" He likes Pony, despises Wes.

Pony nods. "Sure, I've got nothing going on."

"Wicked awesome. Luke is coming into town, you meet him yet?" Pony shakes his head; he looked down at me and smiled when I interlocked my fingers with his and he gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "No, not yet."

Uncle Mickey noticed, of course. "Well you definitely need to meet your girlfriend's brother."

Pony nods again. "Of course." He replies without batting an eye. Uncle Mickey made small talk with us for a few minutes before hugging me goodbye and then excusing himself to go talk to one of his many acquaintances.

"So I'm your girlfriend?" I asked.

Pony sighs tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear, "Wishful thinking on my part?" He asks wistfully. "Ry, you have to know by now I want to be with you. I get things with you and that jackass, Wes are complicated. I know he's what your dad wants, but I want you, more than I have ever wanted anything."

I cut him off by pressing my lips against his, and he embraced me tightly. At that moment I didn't care where we were or who was watching.

"So you'll go with me?"

I nod. "I'd love to." The moment I answered, I then wondered how I was going to pull it off.

~Pony~

After the charity event, Ry went home to change her clothes then came over to hangout and watch the hockey game on TV. I promised Sean I'd meet him at the Delta party but decided that Ry being curled up in my arms was way more important. I brushed back a piece of her hair that came loose from the ponytail, and let my fingers trail softly over her neck.

"We can go out if you want." Ry murmured not moving her head that's resting on my shoulder.

"Are you kidding? There is nowhere else I'd rather be." I tell her.

She tilted her head slowly, her lips finding my neck and she lightly kissed her way up, across my jaw to my lips.

"I want to be with you." She said as she sat up. "In every sense of the word."

I didn't question this as I pulled her into me, kissing her passionately and somehow we made it into my bedroom; a trail of clothes behind us. I reached into my night table drawer, pulled out a condom and took care of that order of business. I moved in close to her again "You're sure this is what you want, Ry?" I asked as I kissed her neck, her shoulder, her lips.

"Are you asking if I want my first time to be with you?" She questioned as she ran her fingers up and down my back. I don't get how Wes, after being with her for all those years, never had any desire to be intimate with her. He has no idea what he had or what he missed out on. "I just don't want you to do something you may regret." I then rolled over on top of her, kissed the tip of her nose and she smiled showing off those two perfect dimples.

"My only regret is not having met you sooner."

I return her smile, holding her head gently I bring my lips to hers as I gently press into her. Ry gasped.

"You ok, baby?" I ask quietly.

"Uh huh."

"If it hurts, I'll stop." The truth was, I didn't want to stop. I just wanted to make love to Ryann all night.

"I'm fine." She murmured as her lips found mine again and we moved together.

Once it was over, I lay there holding her tightly till both of our breathing returned to normal.

"That was amazing." Ry said quietly, her head on my chest.

I tangled my fingers through her hair. "You're amazing." I replied. Neither of us say another word, we both drift off after a while happily content to be with each other.

~Jillian~

"Jilly? Jillybean, wake up. Your mom's on the phone."

"Hmm? What?"

"Your mom's on the phone. We overslept."

My eyes sprung open. "Shit!" I took the phone. "Mom? Yeah, I'm so sorry." I looked the alarm clock which apparently stopped at 2:41 a.m. So typical. "I'll be there in about five minutes." I got up quickly and ran to the bathroom to quickly freshen up and tie my hair up into a ponytail. No time for makeup.

"Want some coffee?" Soda offered.

"No time. We'll get some on the way." I quickly threw my journal and a couple of magazines into my bag, slipped my boots on and kissed Soda. "See you later. Love you, future hubby." I said as I turned to leave.

"Love you too, future wife." He replied. He seemed rather amused that I was so flustered. I hate being late for anything because throws me off everything for the rest of the day. "Don't you need this?" He held out the flower binder.

"Oh! Yes, thanks."

"Slow down, babe. Drive carefully."

I waved and drove off to pick mom up. She didn't seem to be annoyed but asked what happened. "I called Joan to tell her we're running a bit late, so take your time."

"Good. Thank you." I calmed down after a few minutes. "I need some coffee and a muffin. Do want anything?"

"Tea for me and a blueberry muffin."

Both of us were quiet for the first ten minutes or so. Perhaps we were both still groggy, but after a few sips of a hot beverage we woke up.

"How are the plans going? Did you get any more responses?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. Um..thirty-eight confirmed. Four can't make it and then there's eight more we're waiting on. Soda talked to his brothers last night. Darry and Kate will be coming and Pony is bringing a date."

"You must be getting excited about meeting them. They're going to be your in-laws."

"I know. I'm excited and nervous. I think Soda is too. It's been six years since he's seen them and he's only written letters or spoken to them over the phone."

"I'm getting excited too." Mom loves meeting new people.

Mom, her sister Joan and their mother (my grandmother), Beatrice are incredible women who have been through a lot in their lives. Mom and Joan lost their dad at a very young age. He caught Tuberculosis in his late 20's or early 30's and he died very quickly. Mom was eight years old at the time so she remembers him a little bit; Joan was only three, so she has no memory of him. Gram got remarried to Sydney Chapman when Mom was about twelve and just before he went off to serve in WWII – he was a fighter pilot. He wasn't quite the same man when he returned and Gram was amazed he even survived. Syd, as we call him, doesn't say much and keeps to himself but he's a gentle man and just when you think he doesn't know what's going on he can really surprise you. Gram herself is one sassy lady. I love her to pieces because she says the most outrageous things. She's still in great shape for her age. Soda thinks she's a hoot.

Joan was a single mother for several years. She got pregnant out of wedlock at twenty-one and the father didn't want to be tied down so he left and has not made any attempt at contacting them. Joan was always into gardening so it only stood to reason that she'd end up with a landscape architect, Mark, who is just a few years younger than she is but a good father figure to Joan's daughter, Chloe. They've been together for about ten years and opened the nursery two years later. Chloe, who was seventeen and my only cousin, was going to be a bridesmaid in the wedding. She's a smart girl and is really into history. She's planning to study anthropology and archeology.

We arrived in Lethbridge, about an hour south of Stavely by 10 am. Joan had opened shop and had some customers browsing the greenhouses. They had plenty of staff on to help out. Chloe gave a few suggestions herself which I took into consideration.


	2. Chapter 2

October 5, 1975: 13 Days before the wedding.

~Ryann~

Never in my life have I felt so warm, safe and comfortable as I do when I'm with Pony, I snuggled deeper into his arms, he sighed, opening his eyes. "Morning beautiful." He greeted quietly, rubbing his face against my neck. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Better than I think I ever have." I reply. He tightened his grip holding me firmly against his chest, our legs intertwined. "I should get going though, I have mass at ten."

"Five more minutes, I'm not ready to let you go yet." He mumbled into my hair, before he rolled me onto my back propping himself up with one elbow. "You know, I could definitely get used to waking up next to you." He leaned in, kissing me slowly and tenderly.

I reached up and tangled my fingers through his messy hair. "Can we talk for a minute?" I asked.

He lay back and I curl up next to him once again; my head on his chest, idly tracing circles over his stomach with my fingers. "Yeah of course. Everything ok Ry?"

I sigh, look at him and nod. "Everything is perfect. I just wanted to be sure you know that even though I'm stuck in this screwed up situation with Wes, I am serious about this. About us, about wanting to be with you."

"I know Ry."

I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "I love you." His eyes opened wide and he smiled. "You don't have to say it back, I just wanted you to know."

"I love you too, Ryann." I can't help myself as I kiss my way up his stomach and chest to his lips. He moans softly. "I thought you had to go?" he asked, as he kisses my face from my lips to my ear.

"I do." I shut my eyes as he kissed that erogenous zone right below my ear and even though I know I should stop, it's virtually impossible. I glanced at the clock, "Twenty minutes?" he nodded before his lips met mine once again. Twenty minutes later I gave him one more kiss before I rolled off of him trying to catch my breath.

He turned to his side with a smirk on his face. "I'll be thinking about that all day." I smile as I swing my legs out of bed and throw my clothes on and leaned across the bed to kiss him.

"I'll call you later. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

After a few more goodbye kisses I let myself out. With no time to go back to the dorms, I travel two blocks to my parent's house letting myself in the back door. Rosa, who has been my parent's housekeeper since Luke and I were born, looked up at me from the sink.

"Oh Dios Mio! Give a poor woman a heart attack." She placed her hand over her heart to emphasize.

"Sorry, Rosa!" I call out as I race upstairs. At this point, I have no time for a shower, so I strip down on my way into the bathroom, washed my face, brushed my teeth and applied some minimal makeup and pulling my hair back. I opened my closest and the only thing in there is a few empty coat hangers. No surprise since most of my clothes went with me to school. "Improvise, Ry." I muttered, then gave the dress I had worn to the charity event a shake, causing the fabric to snap, then I practically jumped into it. "Bye Rosa, see you later!" I call out to her as I dash back down the stairs and out the front door.

I made it to church with five minutes to spare, sliding in the pew next to Uncle Mickey. "Good morning peanut…" he began as he observed my somewhat disheveled appearance. "Rough night?"

Mom, who is on his right side, leaned across him. "That dress looks familiar." She pointed out.

I shrug. "Yeah I like it."

Lexy Wagner, who has been my best-friend practically since birth, moved in next to me, her father took the aisle seat.

Lexy motioned to hug me and sniffed. "You smell like a guy, Ry."

She announces. I shoot her a look.

"So, Ryann I went to check on you this morning, and you weren't there." Mom began. "And before you say anything, I know your bed wasn't slept in."

Thank goodness for Sean who slides in the pew in front of us and turned around bidding us all a good morning. Sean is a down home Boston guy, he's also buddies with Pony.

"Morning Sean." We all respond. Sean is about as handsome as they come. He's tall dark and handsome. I've tried for months to get him and Lexy together, but she says he's too squeaky clean and he says she's too wild. Oil and vinegar. However, they get along better as friends.

'Hey Ry, I tried to get a hold of Curtis last night; we were supposed to meet up for the Delta party but he didn't show. You two hang out after the event?"

Lexy's head snapped in an ninety degree angle, her chocolate brown eyes were huge and her jaw dropped open. If I could crawl under the pew and die I would.

"Your father is joining us for brunch so make sure you shower and change your clothes." Mom instructed me. Her attempt at giving me a look failed when I saw corners of her mouth turn up. Sean smirked and muttered something under his breath as he turned to face the front.

Lexy glares at me with a big grin. "Well Ry I guess your confession just got a whole lot more interesting."

~Jillian~

Siobhan waved to me from the table when I entered the diner. It was one of those old converted railway cars and our favorite place to meet for lunch when I visited. Siobhan stands at 5'9", she's slim, has long, red hair like me and blue eyes. People often mistook us for sisters and sometimes we just played along. We've been best friends since we were about eight years old when she was singing at the rodeos; she stopped when she was about seventeen. Siobhan has a beautiful voice which I've always been envious of. She went straight into nursing school after high school so now she just sings when she can.

"Here comes the future bride." Siobhan crooned as I approached which drew the attention of the other patrons.

"Shh, girl." We hugged then sat in the booth. One of the waiters delivered the menus poured some water into my glass.

"So how are the wedding plans coming along?"

"Good. Just ordered the flowers this morning through Joan's shop and everything else is just coming together day by day."

"Awesome." It took no time at all for Siobhan to decide what she wanted. "Getting nervous?"

"Not yet. Well, I'm more nervous about meeting Soda's brothers than walking down the aisle but I'll be a basket case the day before so stay close."

Siobhan giggled. "Sweetie, meeting the family is always nerve wracking, but they'll love you because Soda loves you."

"I hope so." I closed the menu and placed it at the end of the table to indicate that we were ready to order.

"So what about you? How're your folks? How's school? Work?" I asked.

"The folks are fine. They say hi and are looking forward to the wedding." She took a sip of her water. "I'm good. Busy. Lots of studying and hands-on training. Pretty hectic at times."

"Must be rewarding though, you're saving lives."

"It can be. Good days, bad days. I love it though and there's so much to learn." She paused for a moment. "The hardest part is when we lose someone. You know how I tend to get emotional. I see someone cry and I want to cry with them."

I nodded. "You'll get used to it eventually, but it's also good to have compassion too."

"Tell me about it, some of the doctors have no bedside manner." She sighed. "But anyway, is there anything else you need me to look after?" Siobhan has honored her maid of honor duties even with her studying and work schedule she's managed somehow. We discussed some other wedding details and some random things over lunch then headed to the dress shop for Siobhan's dress fitting. It needed a couple of minor alterations which the seamstress could have done in just a few days. After that, we shopped until Siobhan had to work and so I went back to Joan's nursery and browsed until mom was ready to leave.

~Pony~

Once I got that ten mile run out of the way, I took a quick shower, threw on a pair of boxers and settled on the couch to call Soda to confirm that Ry would be going to the wedding. Jillian answered on the second ring. Even though I've never met her in person, I've talked to her enough on the phone that I'm somewhat familiar with her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jill, its Pony."

"Pony, hey. How are you?"

"Good. Everything is good. Congratulations on the degree."

"Oh, thank you. How's school?"

"It's school, but it's good."

"Great! Oh, Soda just came in, so I'll let you talk to him. He's really looking forward to reuniting with you guys and I'm looking forward to finally meeting you, Darry and Kate."

"Likewise." I waited until Soda picked up.

"Hey little bro." Soda greeted. "Did you get your ass kicked?" He asked immediately, cracking himself up.

"No, I didn't get my ass kicked." I pause a second. "I'm not so little anymore and I could probably kick your ass."

"Oh, is that right?"

"Damn straight." I emphasized. "So, I have a confirmed date for the wedding."

"Good for you manning up and asking." Soda hesitates a moment. "Pony, I know you said it was complicated but what's the deal with this girl? I really don't want to see you get hurt."

I sighed not really knowing where to start. "It's something her father and his parents agreed on and she never had any say in it. All he wants is a trophy wife, he could care less about her and Ry hates him."

"An arranged marriage?" Soda sound repulsed. "Are you kidding?"

"That's what it appears to be." I paused for a minute. "He…or they only want her because she makes him look good and apparently it's good for his future political career. It's some sick business deal that she wants nothing to do with."

"Jesus, Pony." Soda says after a second or two. "Are you sure the woman's not playing you?"

"I am positive." I smile to myself remembering the night before. "Just trust me, please?"

"Alright, well that's good enough for me. What's she like?"

"She's a pre-med major, smart, funny, beautiful. She's a Red Sox fan." I find myself gushing and Soda chuckled.

"Sounds pretty serious."

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, then she's ok in my book. You're really sure about her Pony?"

"Yes." I appreciated my brother's protective instinct but he apparently forgot that I am an adult now. "Weren't you the one who told me you know when you know?" I ask.

"Yeah…and you know?" Soda questions.

"I know. She's it, she's the one." I said, surprising both myself and Soda.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that. I am certainly looking forward to meeting this girl."

I sigh again. "I know this situation is unorthodox but please just keep an open mind, and for God's sake don't tell Darry or Kate."

"Not a word, I swear."

"Thanks."

We talk for a few more minutes and I realized, after hanging up that I felt a million times better about the situation. There was no way Darry or Kate would understand Ryann's situation. I'll never understand how a parent could do sell their child off like Ryann's father is doing. It's so old world and she'd only be a slave to that guy.

Wednesday, October 8th

~Jilly~

'Jillybean, I don't want you to spend money on my birthday. In fact, I'd rather not even do anything this year." Soda had told me. He knew there was no way I would let his birthday slide by without celebrating it somehow. What he didn't know is that I already bought his birthday gift three months ago.

We went to dinner at my parents' house and of course, there was cake after dinner. Soda simply shook his head. My little brother, Richie seems to understand what is going on and birthday cake is one of few things will make him smile..

"There's an awful lot of candles here, can you help me out Richie?" Soda asked and my brother made some hand clap gesture. "You too, Matty. Come on over here." He pulled Richie up onto his lap and Matty stood close by. On the count of three they blew out the candles and everyone applauded. "Thanks, guys. You two can have the first couple of pieces."

Mom leaned toward me. "Not to pressure you, honey but I hope you two are planning on having kids. He's excellent father material."

"I know, Mom. Someday we will."

Mom and Dad then presented him with a couple of gifts. Dad got him a pair of work gloves, which he wanted and Mom got him a jacket. "You both really didn't have to get me anything but thank you." Soda stated.

Once we returned to the cabin I told Soda to take a seat while I went to the linen closet and dug out a couple of packages and then placed them in his lap.

"What's this, now?"

"They're from your brothers." I handed him a pair of scissors and sat next to him.

"I told them not to get me anything, either." Soda sighed and opened the one from Darry and Kate first. Inside was a card and a few framed sketches of some buildings. "Oh, wow. These are great!" He looked at them, smiling.

"Yeah, they're really cool. These are places you know?"

"They're Tulsa landmarks." He proceeded to tell me stories about a couple of them.

"We'll have to visit sometime soon. I'd love to see where you grew up."

"I'll take you there eventually." He replied in a low tone. I think the only thing keeping us from going to Tulsa is that Soda is unsure of how his return would be received by his buddies. No matter how much he considers Stavely his home I know he missed them. I didn't push him though, it has to be on his terms.

"Open the one from Pony."

"OK." Soda grinned and began to open the package. "This had to cost a fortune to send, it's heavy." Some scissors were needed to cut through the ton of packing tape. "Geez, what's in here, an antique paper weight?" After about 5 minutes, we managed to get the box opened. Inside was a card and a collection of Boston Red Sox memorabilia – a baseball autographed by Ted Williams encased in plastic, accompanied by a certificate of authenticity, a Red Sox team jersey and an old, restored, framed photo of the Fenway Park entrance from the early 1900's. "Holy crap!" Soda read the card and then admired his gifts.

"You're certainly getting spoiled, this year."

"Did you know Pony was sending this stuff?"

"No idea. Honest. I just hid the packages for a week."

"I'll have to give them both a call to thank them." Soda sighed. "I need to take a shower."

"Not yet. Just one more thing." I went back to the bedroom for a moment.

"You sound like Colombo, Babe!"

"Ha ha. Maybe I'll put on a trench coat and hold a cigar." I returned a couple of moments later with an envelope. "Now, I know you said you didn't want anything from me this year but I got this shortly after we booked our honeymoon and it's non-refundable."

"Jillybean…"

"Just open it, please?"

He opened the envelope which contained a birthday card with a mushy sentimental message and inside another envelope was a gift voucher.

Soda grinned. "Surfing lessons, are you serious?"

"Yeah. You mentioned a few times that it's something you'd like to try sometime and since we're going to Hawaii..."

"Thanks, Babe!" He stood up, and pulled me close for a passionate kiss.

I broke the kiss after a minute or two. "I have one more present for you but I'll give it to you after your shower."

"Ohhh. Say no more." Without hesitating, he went into the bathroom and when he returned, he found me posing on the bed wearing nothing but the Red Sox jersey.

"Hey birthday boy. How would you like to get to third base?"

Soda grinned from ear to ear. "I plan on hitting a home run."

"Well if you're good, I'll let you slide into home." I got up and stepped toward him; his body still moist and shiny. His hair damp and smoothed back, save for the few shorter strands that fell across his forehead. I kissed his neck, starting on the right taking my time to the other side then planted short, soft caresses across his chest and shoulders as I removed his towel.

"Mmmm" Soda moaned and wrapped his arms around me while we kissed. When I attempted to remove the jersey he stopped me. "Leave it on. Just a little longer." He led me to the bed and lay down, pulling me with him. Instead, I straddled him and we moved together, my hands flat against his chest. He's come a long way from the scrawny, young man I met four years ago. Soda slid his hands up under the shirt, stroking my body. Several minutes later, he sat up and removed the jersey, pressed me against him as thrust into me and then rolled me onto my back. Both of us were hot and panting but we were so into the moment.

"Happy birthday to me." Soda exclaimed as he lay next to me. We looked at each other and laughed.

Friday, October 10th

~Pony~

I have completely zoned out during my last class on Friday, which probably isn't the best idea since there is a huge paper due the week after we get back from Canada. But after not seeing Ry since Sunday she is the only thing on my mind, which sucks since I know with her brother being in town and me golfing tomorrow we won't be seeing each other a whole lot. Even though I don't want to after class I head back to my office, where a stack of papers are waiting to be graded. Tyler Martin who I share an office with is already in there when I get back. "Hey." I say sitting down, Ty nods going back to whatever he was doing. I have managed to get halfway through a paper when there is a knock on the door, "It's open." I call. The door opens and Ry pops her head through,

"Hey you busy?" She asks. Tyler looks between her than me before going back to whatever book he has his nose stuck into.

"No not at all. I thought you were busy tonight?" Ry sighs sitting down across from me smoothing her dress out under her, "Oh Tyler this is Ryann, Ry this is Tyler, he works for Professor Wagner." Ry nods,

"Right of course. It's nice to finally meet you." She says charmingly smiling at him, Tyler nods and mumbles a hello it's clear he's flustered. But Ry does seem to have that effect on people. "Did you have plans tonight?" she asks. I wrack my brain, I had made tentative plans with Sean but nothing that I can't easily cancel.

"Not really. Why what's up, I thought you were doing dinner with your mom and Luke tonight?"

"Yeah my grandparents decided to come into town with my Aunt. So we're having like a barbeque at the house, and I'd like you to come." She pauses a second, "If you can't I totally understand, especially since its short notice." She rests her hands on my desk, I reach out threading my fingers through hers,

"What about your dad?" I ask bringing her hand to my mouth kissing it slowly,

"He's out of town on business." Ry says rolling her eyes. It's no secret that even his family is privy to the only business he'll be doing is in some hotel room with his newest conquest.

"I'd love to." I say without giving it a second thought. Ry looks surprised for a few seconds,

"Good. I need to go pick up dessert for mom, so I can meet you at your apartment later and we can go together." I let go of her hands standing up,

"I'll come with you. Ty I'll see you later?" He nods.

"It was nice meeting you Tyler." Ryann says as she slides her arm through mine. We go the two blocks East and Ry pulls the door open, "Have you ever been here?" I look at the sign, Penelope's Cupcakes.

"Um can't say as I have." Ry shook her head.

"Ryann!" The girl behind the counter squeals, I look at Ry.

"They know your name here?" She shrugs.

"Hey Pen, how are you?"

"Good great. I have your order give me a few minutes, help yourself to samples." She winks at Ry before going into a back room. Ry turns towards me wrapping both arms around my waist, looking up at me.

"I really missed you." I leaned down kissing her. "I should probably warn you about my family."

"Why?" I ask slowly,

"They are a bit over protective of me. A lot of it has to do with what they saw with Wes." I have a sneaking suspension there is something Ry isn't telling me, but I let it go. "They are just concerned especially my grandparents."

"I can understand that, they are your family they just want you to be happy." I smile at her. "You are happy aren't you?"

She nodded. "I am. I love you." She stands on her tiptoes so I can easily kiss her.

"I love you too." I reply. "So are these cupcakes that good that they know you on a first name basis?"

"Oh my God they are best things ever. Here try a piece. This one is Chocolate Praline Crunch." She doesn't wait for a response as she gently puts a piece in my mouth then waited. "See, delicious right?" I nodded, picking up another piece and feeding it to her.

"Alright baby girl, you are all set." Penelope says coming out of the back, she smiles. "You two are ridiculously cute together."

"Thanks Penelope." Ry replies handing her a credit card.

"Anytime, tell your mom I said hi and don't be a stranger." Ry turns and looks at me.

"You ready?" I nod wondering why all of a sudden I feel so nervous.

~Ry~

I paused with one hand on the front door knob, if I'm this nervous I can't even imagine how Pony feels. Before I could even turn the knob, mom pulled the door open, "I thought I heard you two. Oh you brought cupcakes." She takes the box handing it to Rosa, "Come in come in." She says ushering us in then hugging both of us tightly. "We're all so glad you could come." She tells Pony,

"Thank you for inviting me Mrs. McKinley." I can tell mom is shocked, Wes didn't exactly have good manners.

"Madeline, please." she smiles at both of us, "Come on, everyone is on the deck." She smooshes herself in between the two of putting an arm through each of ours leading us outside. "Look who is here." She calls. I let mom make all the introductions as I get passed around between family members for hugs and kisses. I'm shocked my grandpa is wearing regular clothing, he has become a legend for wearing some part of his Navy uniform. My mom and Aunt Sophie, who Luke and I are forbidden to refer to her as aunt have told us stories about how he'd wear just his jacket and his boxers when they had friends over.

"How are you princess?" Grandma asks cupping my face in her hands. I'm named for my grandma, Abigail Charlotte Ryan-Wellington, was quite the beauty back in her day. We've all heard about the line of gentleman callers she had lined up around the block wanting to call on her. But as she says she only had eyes for Cpt. Charles William Wellington III, when they met his Naval career was on the rise. They married before he went overseas and had my mom nine months after he got home.

"I'm fine, grandma." She kisses both cheeks before my great Aunt Maggie hugs me. I swear the woman is a black widow, she just buried husband number four, him and the three before all died in ways involving mysterious circumstances.

"Darling you look beautiful." She tells me, passing me to Sophie. Sophie is by far the free spirit in our family, mom likes to call her a dabbler. She has a degree in Interior Design from FIT, runs a successful design firm for the entire east coast. And somehow she finds the time to make her own jewelry and is in the starting stages of her own clothing and accessory line.

"He is way cute." She whispers in my ear. "You seem happy." I nod,

"Yeah I am."

"Good." Luke hugged me next. When we were younger I had friends that would beg to spend the night on the off chance Luke would be around. After everyone has hugged and kissed me thoroughly I sat in the empty seat next to Pony who almost automatically takes my hand in his. About an hour later I start to relax, the microscopic gaze of my grandparents has all but ceased, and I'm almost amazed at how well Pony fits in with my family. But then again Wes never put forth the effort and I had been all but ordered that when we got married I was to basically cut off all contact with my family. Pony gave my hand a squeeze, I turn to look at him but he's involved in some conversation with grandpa.

"So where is dipshit this weekend?" Luke asked, referring to Wes, and sat next to me handing me a drink. "It's vodka." He assured me. Rosa must have made it, because she always puts in extra olives and as always, I fished them out and ate them first.

"He's in Europe with his mom until the end of the month." I informed Luke. He rolled his eyes which are the mirror image of my own.

"She's probably pimping him to a French prostitute as we speak, I wonder if the STD comes with it or if it's a separate charge?"

"He needs his ass kicked!" Grandpa declares loudly, it's no secret that he has a list of people whose asses he'd like to kick. My guess is Wes is number two and dad is number one. "That whole family is trash."

"Charles!" Grandma scolds him. Grandpa ignores her all together, he's an amazing man but once he gets going it's hard to stop him,

"Abigail, hush woman. You know who else needs their ass kicked?" Pony looks at me an amused smile on his face,

"Do tell us Charlie." Aunt Maggie says swigging her fourth glass of scotch and water.

"That no good brother of yours, that's who." Grandpa says to Uncle Mickey who just shrugs in agreement. I know for a fact that my dad abhors the fact that Uncle Mickey is closer to us than he is. Especially since for so many years it was just the two of them, my paternal grandparents whom I've never met sent both boys over from Ireland when they were young to live with a family friend. I swear that's where my dad's issues stem from. He hates that my grandparents have embraced Uncle Mickey.

"Dad, we have company." Sophie says motioning towards Pony. "I'm sure he doesn't want to know about the dysfunctions of this family." Luke chuckles,

"He works for dad I'm sure he's aware of it. Not like it is some big secret." Luke leaned over me to talk to Pony about something golf related. By the time we've eaten dinner, Pony has become just another member of the family, so when he goes to leave I'm not even remotely shocked that everyone hugs and kisses him goodbye. We walk out onto the front porch.

"You sure you don't want to spend the night?" He asks quietly, brushing back a piece of my hair.

"Oh I want to spend the night…" I assured him. "But I should stay here and hang out. Tomorrow night?"

He nodded. "It's a date." He leaned in kissing me soundly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Before you go, I'm going shopping with Lexy tomorrow for a dress. What do I need to bring with me for the wedding?" I ask Pony.

He looks at me. "Clothes."

"Well yeah, I figured that. But what kind of clothes, what's the weather like up there?"

He placed his hands on my waist. "You'll look beautiful in whatever you wear." He moves in to kiss me again but I move my head,

"You are very sweet. But you aren't very helpful."

"I'll give you Jill and Soda's number you can call and ask."

"Alright, I'll call tomorrow." I reply as he pulled me against him for another kiss. Five minutes later I go back into the house to the amused looks on my family's faces. "What?" I ask aware of the fact I can't seem to get rid of the smile on my face.

"Two years max." Aunt Maggie says to Grandma.

Sophie shakes her head. "She's only nineteen." She pondered a moment. "Three I'd say."

"Oh my God you guys really?" I said, flopping on the overstuffed couch between Uncle Mickey and Luke.

"He's a keeper, Ryann." Grandma starts. "Intelligent, tall, handsome."

"Polite, hard working." Sophie adds. "You two are adorable, I like him." Everyone else to my utter amazement nodded their head in agreement.

"Yeah me too." I concur. "A lot."


	3. Chapter 3

October 11. One Week Before Wedding

~Jillian~

The countdown began. Only a week to go and things were coming together. I had one last dress fitting before bringing it home from the Bridal shop in Calgary. Siobhan and I had made plans, however she got called to work as one of the other nursing students got the flu and there was nobody to cover the shift. She apologized a million times and though I was a little disappointed, I understood. Joan and Chloe decided to joined mom and me for a mother/daughter outing.

Mom had been honking the horn, incessantly for the past five minutes.

"OK, I'm coming! Hold your horses!" I yelled as I threw on my coat, purse then headed out the door and down the steps. "Sorry."

Soda was outside talking to the ladies, he shook his head. "Jillybean, one of these days you're gonna break your neck on those steps."

"Fashionably late as always." Mom remarked. "What took you so long?"

"Pony's date…girlfriend called. She wanted to know what to pack." I told them. Soda didn't say anything because he seems to have gotten a bad impression about her. I chose to keep an open mind and see for myself how they are around each other and urged Soda to do the same. "Love you." I told Soda and kissed him.

"Love you, too." Soda replied. "Have a good day, ladies. Drive carefully."

I stepped into the fitting room, carefully slid my dress and boots on and had the consultant zip me up.

Mom gasped. "Oh, sweetheart, you look beautiful." I could see her eyes tearing up.

"Mom, save it for next week."

"I can't help it, my little girl is getting married."

"That dress is gorgeous on you Jillian." Joan exclaimed. "Soda's going to be floored when he sees you in that."

"Thanks." I stood on the platform and gazed into the mirror and fought back my own tears. My dress was quite simple yet elegant; I was never one for frilly, fussy things but had tried on several different styles and shades both modern and vintage and managed to narrow it down to a silver- white satin, halter top style with a silver beaded V-neck, gathered on the left side giving the impression that it wrapped around the bodice, and fell straight to the floor with a three foot train.

"The style is perfect for you, it looks best on tall women like yourself." The consultant stated in a thick German accent. "You told me before that you are having an outdoor wedding, yes?"

"Yes." I replied. At 5'7 I'm considered tall for a girl. With my boots on, I gain about two to three more inches; almost the same height as Soda who is 5'11".

"I have something you might be interested in. Give me one moment."

"OK." Chloe and Joan went to browse the accessories while waiting.

The seamstress examined the hem. "You'll be wearing these boots?" She asked, referring to my cropped, white cowgirl boots. I had tried on shoes but in the end I decided that the boots would be more practical and kind of fun.

"Yes."

"The hem should be fine then." She stated as she walked around me. "I think if I were to take it down you'll step on it and that would not be good."

"OK. What do you think, Mom?"

"Looks great, honey. If you're happy with it."

"I am. I love it." I smiled and looked in the mirror again. Reality was starting to set in.

"It is a beautiful dress. Don't tell your father I told you this but he got a choked up last night when we talked about the wedding."

"I won't tell him. Just promise me that you won't cry until the wedding day. After if you can help it." I told her. "I'm nervous enough about meeting Soda's family."

"I'm sure they will love you."

The consultant returned and presented a matching satin wrap that I could wear in case it's chilly and showed me several ways in which I could wear it. It was only an extra $15 so I told her to add it to the bill.

After lunch we did some power shopping. Mom went off with Chloe this time while I hung out with Joan. I found another pair of swim trunks for Soda and a cute pair of sandals for myself. We then made our way to the lingerie department.

"Do you have something picked out for the wedding night?" Joan asked.

"Haven't really thought about it." I replied as I flipped through the skimpy garments on the rack. "I don't think Soda would care because whatever I put on, won't be on for long." I grinned. "What is the point of even wearing these things, the barely resemble a piece of cloth."

"How about this?" Joan held up a pink bra and thong set accented with pink faux feathers.

I giggled. "No." I found a jungle animal print set. "I like this." I stated, mimicking a growl.

"Oh yeah." Joan showed me a similar set in a Zebra print.

"Soda doesn't care about this stuff, I put on the Red Sox jersey he got from his brother and that alone turned him on."

"So he likes it when you wear his clothes?"

I shrugged. "I only put his shirts on sometimes. He thinks it's cute."

"Hey, whatever works and if the sex is great that's a bonus."

"The sex is amazing. No complaints." I told her. For some reason I was more comfortable talking about sex with my aunt instead Mom.

"Good." Joan moved in closer so the other shoppers couldn't hear. "How often?"

"A few times a week." I admitted.

"A few? That's more than what I get." Joan whispered. "I'm jealous."

"Spontaneity."

"You mean you just do it wherever you are?"

"Yeah, well, within reason. We don't want someone to walk in on us, which happened a few months ago." I told her.

"Who?"

"Matty." I replied. "He ran off screaming, 'Mommy! Jillian and Soda are doing it in the stable!'"

Joan laughed. "Chloe caught Mark and me in one of the green houses when she was about twelve. Oh my God, we could have died."

I laughed aloud. "Imagine how _she_ felt."

"Yeah, that's when I had to have 'the talk' with her." Joan stated. "Poor Mark could barely look at her for a week, he was so embarrassed that she saw is bare ass."

"Wow. He's that shy?"

Joan and I moved on. Though I didn't get any lingerie, I did find a cover-up for my bathing suit to wear in Hawaii. Mom and Chloe caught up with us at the checkout. Chloe found a really pretty scarf to wear with her Bride's Maid dress. I had told the girls they could accessorize on their own. Mom bought some earrings, a new shirt and tie for Dad to wear with his suit and a few things for the house.

We were home by supper time, picking up some pizza on the way. Joan and Chloe continued on to their home, promising to join us for Thanksgiving on Monday.

~Ry~

What had started out as shopping for just a few things to pack for Canada turned into me spending way more than I intended to; which doesn't include the things Sophie insisted I needed and subsequently purchased for me. I dragged everything upstairs and stored it in my closet to be packed tomorrow, jotted a note to remind myself to get some things from my dorm room and then heading back downstairs. I passed through the kitchen and stepped onto the back porch, closing the slider behind me.

Luke was sitting at the table. "Hey, how was the shopping?"

"Fine." I replied as I sat across from him. "How was golf?"

"It was good." he pauses a second, "I thought you said Wes was in Europe till the end of the month?" he questions.

"He is. Why?" I asked, even though I was afraid of what his answer might be.

"I had to run to the store for Mom and as I was coming out, I spotted him going into that coffee shop next door." Luke explained. "He was with another girl and they were looking pretty chummy." Wes's cheating on me is nothing new, but up until now he'd kept it under wraps so to speak. I had been thinking about breaking up with him for months now and just hadn't found the right time to do it.

"You know what? I've had with him and this whole bullshit arrangement." I stood up quickly. "I'm going over there and ending it right now."

Luke gazed at me in surprise. "Do you want me to go with you…just in case?"

"Fine with me. Let's go now before I chicken out." We made a bee line through the house. I never told anybody that Wes had hit me, but I'm almost certain Luke had it figured out.

"I'll drive." He declared as he grabbed his car keys off the table by the door. It's maybe a three minute drive over to Wes's house - he's almost twenty-five years old, still lives at home with his parents and as far as I know, he has no plans to move out. His mother had actually talked about us moving in once we got married. Never in a million years!

Luke parked the car behind Wes'. "Is that...his car?"

"…yep." I replied, finding myself just as embarrassed of the fact that I've been in it.

"You've got to be kidding me." Luke asked, laughing. "Leave it to Wes to own the dorkiest car known to man. He should be ashamed of that."

"I'm sure the bimbos he's entertained in the backseat like it too." I stated. "Wait here I won't be long."

"Scream if you need me."

I walked up to the front door and rang the bell. A few minutes later Wes pulled the door open wearing just a t-shirt and a pair of underwear.

"You could at least put on a pair of pants to answer the door." I stated in a disgusted tone. "When did you get back into town?"

The look on his face is pure shock. "I've told you not to come over without calling first." He turned briefly toward the living room then back to me. "I have company but if you're interested in a threesome that can be arranged, right honey?" The desire to throw up is almost overwhelming when Michelle entered the foyer, barely dressed herself. However, I'm not shocked at all she'd go after Wes. If I were to look up the word vindictive there would be a picture of her, I know she blames me for Pony breaking up with her.

"Oh, hi Ryann, we weren't expecting you, were we love bug?" It takes all my self-control not to bust out laughing at them, she towers over him and when she kisses him she has to lean way over, causing the tiny bathrobe she's wearing to creep even further up her thighs. "Jealous Ry?"

"Consider us even." Wes looked confused but I know for a fact Michelle knows exactly what I'm talking about. "Be careful you don't catch anything but if it burns when you pee, you may want to get that checked out." Michelle's eyes dart between Wes and me.

"Kitten why don't you go get us some mint juleps while I talk to her." Michelle gives him a fleeting look before heading off to the kitchen. "You finally come to your senses?"

"Yeah, I did actually. This twisted little game we've been playing is over. If you want to spend the rest of your life being miserable then that's your choice but I'm done." I say calmly yet firmly.

"I've wasted how many years with this? You owe me. You owe me your trust fund." Wes spits out bitterly.

"Wes, I don't owe you jack shit. The only thing that we had was some business deal between your money -hungry mother and my idiot father. I was too naive and scared to tell you all to go screw yourselves, but unlike you, I grew a spine. I'll be damned if I marry someone I don't love and who isn't capable of loving me back, and loving my trust fund isn't the same thing."

"Marriage isn't about love you idiot, it's a business. You are going to regret this Ryann and when you do don't you even think about coming crawling back to me."

I chuckled. "No intention to, Wes; I hope you and Michelle are happy together, you deserve one another." I started to walk away but then I turn back around. "Just so you know…even if we had gotten married you wouldn't have gotten a dime or my trust fund, my grandparents made sure of that."

As always, Wes has to have the last word as he calls out after me. "Mother was right about you, you are just some spoiled, stupid little slut."

"Yeah, says the one with…how many STDs?" I reply. Wes flips me off before slamming the door. I shake my head going back to the car. Luke didn't even have to ask where I wanted to go, he simply dropped me off in front of Pony's apartment building telling me we'll meet up tonight at the Delta party. I climbed the two flights of stairs and knock on the door. Pony pulled it open a few minutes later.

"You busy?" I ask.

"No, not at all." He holds the door open for me, shutting it after I walk in. "How was shopping?"

"It was good." I couldn't help but stare at him; he must have just gotten home from running with Sean like they do every Saturday. He's shirtless, clad in just a pair of shorts that are hanging just so perfectly on his hips, his hair is damp and messy. I think my mouth maybe watering, especially after seeing Wes in his underwear, there is no comparison at all. "I told Wes I was done. It's over."

"Really?"

"Did you know that he and Michelle have hooked up?"

Pony shook his head. "No, but they deserve each other." He stepped in closer, and rested his hands on my hips. "So, it's officially over?"

"It is. I am all yours." The smile he gave me was enough to make everything I've ever had to deal with from Wes worth it. He embraced me tightly picking me up.

"I have waited five months to hear that." I pressed my lips to his in a long affectionate kiss. He pulled away after a few minutes, still holding me off the floor. "I should get in the shower." He murmurs. "I'll only be a few minutes."

"I could take one with you." I suggested and he gave me an approving grin.

"I like the way you think." He put me down long enough to get my clothes off before he scooped me up and headed for the bathroom.

October 12th

~Ryann~

Pony running his fingers over my stomach caused me to wake up. I think we got maybe three hours sleep, max so I could have easily rolled over and gone back to sleep for another seven. "It's almost nine." Pony says quietly. "We both slept through the alarm." I groan this will be the second week in a row I'm almost late for church. Thankfully I had the hindsight to bring clothes with me this time. I sighed and stretched trying to wake up.

"You mind if I take a quick shower?" I asked getting up, Pony shakes his head,

"Not if you don't mind that me taking one with you." I was about to object when he held his hand up. "Just a shower Ryann, I promise."

"You need a shower to go back to bed?" I asked as we make our way into the bathroom.

"No, I need a shower so I can go to Mass with you." He responded automatically. I just look at him, astounded. "You are my girlfriend." He added pulling me into the shower with him, which of course turns into more than just a 'shower'. Even still we make it to church with time to spare.

I reached up to straighten the collar of his polo shirt. "You really didn't have to come."

"I know. I wanted to." Pony pulled the doors open and held it for myself and a couple of other ladies behind us. I can't help but smile. I am such a sucker for a gentleman.

He stepped in and took hold of my hand. Since we were early my family had yet to sit down, everyone greeted us with hugs and good mornings. Mom pulled me to aside.

"Luke told me what happened with Wes." I studied her for a second and realized my mother is absolutely beautiful; she looks younger than her nearly 40 years. Her dark hair hangs naturally in loose curls that most girls would kill for. Luke and I both inherited her dark blue eyes and long, thick, dark lashes. I'm unclear if she's mad at me, I know by doing what I did all of us are going to feel the wrath of dad.

"I just couldn't do that anymore." I look at Pony who is having an animated conversation with Luke and Sophie and I know it's worth the thought of how Dad will react. Now that I have had a taste of being in love and having someone love me there's no way I could have stayed with Wes; and the fact that Pony looks hot as hell doesn't hurt. He didn't have time to shave so his face is covered with a layer of stubble and he was wearing his glasses. I drag my eyes away and look at mom again. "I'm sorry, Mom."

She hugs me tightly. "Sweet pea, you have nothing to be sorry for, especially not for falling in love with someone like Pony." She placed her hands on my arms. "I'm proud of you and I'm happy for you. Don't worry about your father, we'll deal with him when the time comes."

"So you don't mind if he comes to brunch?"

"I'd think it'd be rude if you didn't ask." She glances at her watch, "Come on its time to sit down." Pony kept my hand tucked firmly in his throughout the entire service.

I glanced around the brunch table and it's amazing how happy and calm things are when dad isn't around. Everyone is smiling and joking just enjoying one another's company. Pony rested his hand on my leg under the table giving it a gentle squeeze, his attention never leaving the conversation he's involved in. I just watch him and I am thrilled at how seamlessly he fits in with my family. After everything with Wes I never would have imagined they'd so willingly let him in. But then again, Pony is nothing like Wes and it's really hard to ignore how charming, intelligent and well-mannered he is. I will admit I'm incredibly curious to meet Darry; had Hillary been left to raise Luke and I we would have all ended up in foster care…or dead. Nevertheless, the closer we got to the day we were to leave for Canada, the more nervous I became. The last thing I want is for his family not to like me.

Uncle Mickey, who was seated to my left since he's the only other lefty, looked at me. "You alright peanut? You've been wicked quiet for the past couple of hours. It's not like you." I can't even begin to count how many times I've wished that he were my father. He gave me a hug. "Everything will be ok Ryann, I promise you. And I don't break my promises do I?"

I smile at him; he has been saying the same thing to Luke and me since we were born. "Nope." I smiled.

He returned a smile then turned his attention back to Aunt Maggie who is next to him. No doubt she's been trying to cop a feel this whole time. I watch Pony for a few minutes as he talks to Grandma who has an immense obsession with First Edition books. I can tell she's clearly impressed with him. Which is a good thing because she is definitely the most critical of all of them – she saw through Wes the moment she met him and Wes's referring to her as 'that old lady' didn't help matters either. My jaw dropped when I heard her tell Pony that he was welcome to visit their Connecticut Estate, Fairfield whenever he wanted, this is a first. Even Emma, who Luke has been on and off again with since high school, has never been there.

"He's definitely part of the family now." Uncle Mickey whispers to me as I feel my nerves start again in high gear.

~Soda~

Jilly and I were up and at the house early to start painting. Sunday is usually our day to kick back and relax but we wanted to get as much done as we could before the wedding as possible. The week coming up would be too hectic to even think about it. However, we made a lot of progress in the past week and all that needed to be done was the living room and the our bedroom.

Once Jilly had one coat of her paint done, she came into the living room to help me. I stopped for a moment to watch my future wife, she looked so cute in her holey jeans, one of my old t-shirts, a kerchief on her head to keep her hair back and blotches of paint on her face. Adorable.

"Soda?!" she called out, snapping me out of a daze. She giggled. "What are you thinking about?"

"You." I grinned.

"Daydreaming again?"

"Yep." I got down from the ladder and stood next to her admiring our work. "Looks good, babe."

"Yeah, I can't wait to get the furniture in, then it'll really feel like home."

I nodded. "You do know that we will have to 'christen' every room." I looked at her again. "But then, I'm not a patient man so why wait for the furniture?" I leaned in for a kiss.

"You missed a spot." She told me.

"What?"

"You missed a spot." She gestured with her eyes, and I turned to look and realized that she was bluffing. She flashed a big grin. "Made you look."

"You're very cute. Oh what's that?" I asked pointing to her chest with the paint brush, making her look and then dabbing her chin with paint. "Oh! I'm sorry. Made you look."

"Nice, thank you." Jilly returned, still smiling. She then rolled a stripe of paint up my arm. "That color looks good on you. Literally."

"OK, this means war." I declared and before I even put the brush down, Jills was running off. Fortunately, there's not too many places to hide and I caught her pretty fast pressed her against me and kissed her passionately. I wanted to make love to her however, we agreed to abstain from sex until the wedding night. It would be a LOOOONG week.

Jilly broke our kiss. "We better get back to the painting if we want two coats on these walls before sun down."

"Right."

We worked diligently and barely even spoke though I bet we were both thinking about the same things. A couple of hours later, both rooms were painted, walls baseboard and trim. The house already felt a little warmer.

After dinner, Jilly and I sat down to relax discuss the week ahead. I laid down the couch with my head in her lap. "This week is gonna be great." I stated, breaking the silence. I had to admit I was getting a bit anxious about seeing Pony, Darry and Kate again, and at the same time, I could barely wait. I watched Jilly sort out the things for the girls and I could only wish to be that organized. She didn't seem to be nervous at all but then she copes with it in a different way.

"It's going to be awesome, sweetie. I'm really looking forward to it." Jilly replied stroking my hair.

"Yeah, me too."

"Are you still concerned about Pony's relationship with Ryann?"

I shrugged. "Not really, I'm just anxious about seeing both of my brothers again." I sighed heavily. "Six years isn't that long but it seems like a lifetime ago."

"I'm sure they're thinking the same." Jilly placed her hand over mine.

"Yeah, I know." I replied just as the phone rang. "I'll get it." I told her as I sat up to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Soda. It's Pony." He said in an enthusiastic tone.

"Hi. Your ears must have been burning, we were just talking about you guys."

"Ah, that explains why they felt warm. How are things going?"

"Good. Are you all packed yet?"

"Yep." He replied confidently.

I chuckled. "Liar. You're not that organized."

"Well, Ryann kinda helped." He confessed.

"Uh huh. I knew a woman had something to do with it" I told him. "Listen, uh, we might get a chance to golf this week so bring your clubs and golf shoes." I winked at Jills.

"…OK." Pony paused for a moment. "Speaking of Ryann, I have something to tell you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she called it off with that other guy."

"Really?"

"Well, there really was no relationship between the two and they were never officially engaged in the first place. So, Ryann and I are now officially a couple."

"That's great." That news eased my mind.

"The best thing about it, Soda, is that she did it on her own. She went right up to him and told him that it's over…whatever IT was. That says a lot, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I'm impressed."

"You'll like her, Soda, all of you will. Just give her a chance?" Pony pleaded. "She's really sweet and she's looking forward to meeting my family."

"You're really in love this girl, huh?"

"Yes and I know she loves me. I trust her."

"Good. I'm happy for you, little brother." I replied sincerely.

"Thanks. I should let you go. It's after 9 here and I have a ton of papers to grade tomorrow and then some fund raiser in the evening. We'll have to sleep on the plane."

I chuckled. "My brother the Harvard Scholar."

"Here it's Hahvahd Scholah."

"With the accent to go with it." I laughed. "I'll see you on Tuesday. Say hi to Ryann for us."

"Will do. Say goodnight to Jill for me and you're sounding more Canadian each time I talk to you."

"I don't know what you're talking aboot, eh." I laughed, winking at Jill. "Pony says goodnight."

"Goodnight, Pony!" Jills called out and I mimicked her.

"Bye."

I smiled as I put the receiver down.

"That sounded like good news."

"It was. Apparently, Ryann kicked that other guy to the curb so she could be with Pony. He's in love."

"Ryann is too apparently." Jilly exclaimed. "She made the right decision."

"Yeah."

October 13th

~Jillian~

Up early once again and at my parents' house to help with Thanksgiving dinner. We celebrate on the second Monday of October and at this house, it's a feast. Mom put the turkey in the oven early in the morning so that we can eat around noon-ish depending on the size of the bird. Joan, Mark and Chloe arrived around 11. Uncle Jim and Aunt Laura arrived shortly after.

The adults and teens sat at the big table while the younger ones sat at a smaller one we set up nearby. We all bowed our head Dad said the grace. I cheated and looked around the table at everyone.

Sometimes we take the things we have and the people we love for granted, but on this Thanksgiving I realized how lucky I am.

I looked over at Aunt Laura. She's the middle child and Jim is the youngest. Their parents, Arthur and Candace struggled. Arthur worked in a printing factory and Candace was a seamstress; she died from a brain aneurysm in her early 30's. Shortly after her death, Arthur became withdrawn and turned to alcohol which left Dad to grow up at the age of twelve. Jim got into trouble with the law but mainly for shoplifting, public mischief, cutting school. Arthur lost his job and subsequently lost their home and he ended up living on the street. The kids were put into foster care, eventually being send to live on a ranch with Harold and Patricia Armstrong.

Harold and Patricia were a childless couple. Though they wanted their own kids, it just didn't happen. Therefore, they treated the kids as if they were their own. Harold was a 4th generation rancher and he taught the boys everything he knew about ranching and put all three kids through college.

Harold died at the age of seventy-three of a heart attack, and Patricia eventually had to go into a home when she developed dementia. She lived to the age of eighty-two and died of natural causes. They willed the ranch to Dad. Laura and Jim were willed equal shares of the estate.

Laura wasn't all that interested in living or working on the ranch. She took some business courses and became a financial adviser at a bank. She's very clever. She came close to marriage once but the guy got cold feet and left. Laura dated a few men through work or other friends but they ended up being duds.

Uncle Jim is a very sweet man, quiet and sometimes reserved. When he was a child, doctors thought he was just slow but he's not. He's a smart man, very strong and funny but he tends to lose focus sometimes and gets frustrated. Another doctor described it as Attention Deficit Disorder. Jim dated but could never find his "Miss Right."

Dad met mom when she was working for the Department of Agriculture. It was love at first sight but mom played hard to get. Probably where I got it from. Dad persisted and eventually won her heart. Sounds a lot like me a Soda, doesn't it?

Though people may think my life is perfect, it's not. We've had our ups and downs like any family and we've endured some struggles along the way. Mom and Dad are very intelligent and strong-willed people. They've had some pretty big arguments too. When I was about eight years old, we almost lost the ranch and it couldn't have happened at a worse time. They had three children (Michael was two and Dennis was only a few months old) which put a lot of strain on them. Dad was angry, both were stressed and Mom depended on me a lot to help with my brothers. Aunt Laura suggested taking on boarders which eventually got them out of debt. They persevered, thank God, and by the time Chris came along, the ranch was thriving once more and has grown.

I asked Dad sometime later what became of his father and he told me that the last time he saw the man was when he was eighteen. Arthur was living under a bridge with some other homeless people. Dad had gone to look for him some time later but found out that his dad died a couple of years previous. I never met Arthur. Harold and Patricia were considered our grandparents.

~Pony~

In the five and a half years I've been at Harvard I have never gone to any of the Parent's Weekend events the University puts on. However, this year Dr. Jones, who is the head of the English Department and my adviser since my freshman year, was insistent that I make an appearance; it was imperative to my future career. He was dead-set on me getting one of the few open teaching positions when I graduate with my Master's Degree in May. Since Dr. Jones has been at Harvard for over thirty years, I figured listening to him is probably a good idea. Ry had called earlier in the day to tell me that she needed to fill in for her dad who got held up on his 'business trip', so she'd be attending the Fall Family Fair which made my decision to go that much easier.

Once Ry was done with her mandated mingling we walk around for a while, stopping after a bit so Ry can eat her cotton candy. Ryann sighed snuggling in closer to me, even though the day had been mild, there is a definite autumn chill in the air once the sun went down. I looped one arm around her waist holding her tighter. "You're quiet tonight, Ry. Everything ok?"

She nodded, popping another bite of cotton candy in her mouth. "Yeah, I guess I'm just kinda nervous about tomorrow." She replied.

"You have nothing to be nervous about, I promise." I assured her but I could tell by the look on her face she doesn't quite believe me. "Everyone will love you."

"And if they don't?" she asks.

"Guess it's a good thing they aren't dating you then, huh?" Ry rolled her eyes going back to her cotton candy. "I have something for you that will make you feel better."

Ry fixed her eyes on me, intrigued. "Oh?"

I reached into my jacket pocket. "Yeah, I found this under the seat of my car seems you lost it there." I grinned, gently took hold of her left arm edging up the sleeve of her sweatshirt and fastened the bracelet around her wrist. From the first day I met Ryann she had always worn the same bracelet and even though she knew the clasp was loose she still wore it. At some point it had fallen off and she hadn't been able to find it. I knew how upset she had been, because her great-grandma had given it to her when she turned sixteen; it was some sort of family heirloom. A month ago, I had been searching my car for a lost library book when I came across it under the passenger side seat, and then I took it upon myself to get it fixed and cleaned for her.

Ryann looked at her wrist, then at me, and then back at her wrist. I'm surprised when I see her actually tear up. "I thought you'd want it back." I told her, brushing a tear off her cheek. "It's all fixed so you won't have to worry about losing it again."

"Thank you, so much." She inches closer to me till our lips are barely touching.

I wrapped both arms around her pulling her into my lap. "You're welcome, sweetheart." I murmured before her lips are on mine, her arms around my neck. I could have kept kissing her but the sound of someone clearing their throat breaks the moment.

"Well, well I had no idea you two were so well acquainted." I pull away from Ry letting my lips graze hers one more time, before turning. Dr. Jones is standing there with an amused look on his face. "Ryann, my dear, I swear you get prettier every time I see you."

She untangled herself from me standing up so Dr. Jones can give her a hug. "I bet you say that to all the girls." She replied. Dr. Jones chuckled. Considering the fact that he's pushing his late sixties the man exudes charm, he's got undergrads falling all over him. Must be the hint of his Scottish accent.

"So this is the reason you've been walking around smiling like a fool for months?" He says to me. When he first became my adviser we had some arguments; mostly because he's as bad, if not worse than Darry when it comes to pushing me. The two of them are the only reason I've made it so far at Harvard.

I put my arm around Ryann who is easily a foot if not more shorter than I am when she's not wearing heels. She hates it but it's one of my favorite things about her. "You've told me how many times I need to find a good woman?" I reply.

"Does your father know about this?" Dr. Jones asked Ry.

She shook her head. "No, but I'm sure after tonight someone will say something to him." She wrapped her arm around my waist at the same time I tighten my grip on her. We're both aware of the repercussions our being together can potentially cause. Dr. Jones averted his gaze between both of us.

"Well, he won't hear it from me. I'll let you two have your fun, I have an early flight to catch. Enjoy the rest of your evening." He shook my hand then gave Ry another hug before walking away.

I glanced at my watch and it was already almost 10:30, we have to be at the airport no later than 3am to catch our flight to Toronto. "You ready to head back to the apartment?" I asked Ry. "We can relax, watch a movie or something before we need to go."

"Can we go on the Ferris Wheel before we go?"

I nod. "Yeah of course." As soon as we got on, Ry scooted in as close to me as she could possibly get without being on my lap. "You cold baby?" The wind has started to pick up a bit and it's definitely more than chilly.

"A little." She rested her head against my shoulder. "You know dad is going to find out we were here together tonight and that I kicked Wes to the curb like the piece of yesterday's trash that he is."

"I know Ry." I rest my head against hers holding her securely against my side.

"It's a good thing Dr. Jones frickin' loves you." I nodded my head in agreement. I know even Mr. McKinley wouldn't dare cross Dr. Jones, he's got way too much clout in the Ivy League circle. He could have his job in a heartbeat if that's what he wanted. Ry giggled, "I can't believe he caught us making out."

I placed two fingers under her chin lifting her face towards mine. "He's been saying he was going to set us up for months now. I'm sure he believes that was his doing." I leaned in, kissing her slowly. "Promise me you won't worry about your dad this week."

"I promise." She replied, grabbing the front of my jacket pulling me in for a long, passionate kiss.

~Jillian~

Soda sat back in his chair after he cleaned his plate. "I don't think I can eat another thing until the wedding."

"I'll second that." Dad stated. "That was delicious as always, ladies."

"Thank you." All of us girls replied. We had all chipped in to help with dinner so Mom wouldn't be stuck slaving all day.

"Anybody for dessert?" Mom asked. "There's apple pie, pumpkin pie…Yorkshire Pudding..."

Most of us decided to wait until dinner settled but of course the younger kids wanted some pie. Mom and I granted their request then sat back down at the table while the men cleared.

"So, Jillian…" Laura began. "You finally get to meet your future in-laws tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm really excited." I stated sincerely, with a smile placing my drink back on the table. "Nervous too, though."

"That's perfectly normal." Joan added. "I'm sure they'll love you."

"Well, we've developed a rapport over the phone." I paused for a moment. "I'm just happy for Soda that they're going to be here for the wedding. It means a lot to him."

"Are you all coming right back here?" Joan asked.

"Actually, we're going to spend a few days in Banff; bonding and just hanging out. We'll be back Friday morning."

"Good idea."

Before we all realized, it was nearly 9 pm. Joan, Mark and Chloe had to get home – school night.

Laura and Jim left shortly after and then Soda and I went home to finish packing.


	4. Chapter 4

Oct 13  
~Pony~  
After Ryann and I got back to my apartment I start getting a sense that even though she said she wasn't going to think about her dad, she was in fact already worrying. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or do I need to guess?" I asked as she sat down and dove right into a text book.

"There's nothing wrong." Ryann replied automatically without even looking up. I sat down next to her and it was only when I closed the book that she made eye contact. "What?"

"I thought you promised you weren't going to worry." I said gently.

Ryann gave me half a smile. "I know. It's just…I don't want anything to ruin what you've worked so hard for." As much as I wanted to tell her that unless I completely screw up the rest of the year by writing a crappy thesis or something really stupid, like getting arrested, the job is mine. Dr. Jones had told me earlier in the week that Mr. McKinley had made the decision to let each of the department heads fill their own vacancies. However, since I'm still enrolled as a student it couldn't become official until after graduation. I wasn't even supposed to know and he only told me after swearing me to secrecy. There is still that off chance Mr. McKinley will change his mind. I sucked it up and bit my tongue.

"Everything will be fine Ryann, I promise." I tell her hoping that she doesn't ask any questions; thankfully she didn't. "What about you?"

She raised her eyebrows at me. "What about me?"

"What is your dad going to do to you when he finds out about us?" This had been nagging me for a while. Everyone on the Harvard campus, especially the faculty, has seen that man lose his temper more than once and it's not a pretty sight.

"He'll just do his usual – rant rave and lecture, then threaten to cut me off. But in the end, he won't do anything because he's terrified of my grandparents and Uncle Mickey. Dad is nothing but talk." She pauses a second. "Besides, as far as he will know, I'm in New York visiting Sophie this week."

I stood up. "That's good." I leaned down kissing the top of her head. "Will you be ok if I go take a shower?"

Ryann nodded. "Yup."

I took a quick shower, threw on a pair of pajama pants and ran my fingers through my damp hair before going back into the living room. I stopped a minute to just look at Ryann; she had changed into one of my million Harvard t-shirts and a pair of short sleep shorts. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and she was wearing her glasses her nose buried in her Calculus text book. Even though I have a habit of not dating them, I've always had a thing for smart girls. I sat down next to her and without even looking up, Ryann scooted closer to me so she was pressed against my side. I just sat quietly and watched her effortlessly decipher equations. She goes through them like the way I read a book. Ry slowly put down her notebook and turned towards me. "I need you to go put a shirt on." She sighed running her fingers down my chest and stomach to the waistband of my pants and then back up again. "This is far too distracting." So she said, however her hands never left my chest. I pulled her into my lap.  
"You know it's really sexy, you being worried about me." Ry purred, her lips barely touching mine.  
"Yeah well, I love you." I replied before kissing her. "I think it's time for a study break." I murmured, slipping my hands under her shirt tugging it over her head. I have just started working her shorts down when the phone rang; talk about killing the moment. I gave Ryann one more kiss before reaching over her grabbing the phone. "Hello?" I answered trying to slow my breathing down.  
"Hey honey." Kate's voice greets brightly. "I just wanted to call and check up on you, make sure you are all packed." I love Kate to death but I swear sometimes she forgets I'm an adult.

"Yeah, I'm all packed." I reply. I glance at Ry and mouth "It's Kate".

"Good. So how are you?"

Ryann shifted herself off of me pulling her shirt back on before mouthing to me that she was going to go get in the shower then went down the hall. "Great. Just been busy with school and work and stuff." I can almost see the wheels in Kate's head turning.

"Stuff? What kind of stuff? Does this stuff have to do with a girl?"

"Yeah, actually it does."

Kate let out a squeal of delight. Ever since Soda got engaged it's been her mission to see me settle down. I think though at this point she's written me off as hopeless. "Is this a girlfriend or…a friend with benefits?" I can hear Darry in the background telling her to mind her own business and I had to stifle my laughter. "Well?"

"Well, she is coming to Canada with me." I hear a thud and then silence so I can assume that Kate dropped the phone. The interrogation continued once she regained herself. "How long has this been going on for?"

"Um…about two days."

"Two days?! Pony are you crazy bringing a girl to Canada who you've known for only two days? Please tell me you are joking." Kate practically screams into the phone.

I burst into laughter. "Yes, I'm kidding. It's been a few months."

"Oh thank goodness. What is she like?"

"She's smart, funny, sweet…sexy. She's Pre-Med major."

Kate sighs. "Well that sounds great. Is she the one?"

"How about you see for yourself. I should get going we have to get up early. I'll see you tomorrow though."

"We? Is she there? Did I interrupt something?" Kate paused for a moment. "You know what, I don't want to know. We'll see you tomorrow. What's her name?"

"Ryann."

"That's cute. Alright well we'll see you and Ryann tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too. Night" I hung up the phone and got up to check on Ryann who climbed right into bed after her shower and was sound asleep. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead before going back into the living room to study.

October 14th  
~Jillian~  
Soda and I were awake at the crack of dawn, quickly ate breakfast, showered, dressed packed a few last minute items, loaded up the car and hit the road by 8:30. Pony's flight was due at 10:50 am and since Calgary traffic can be pretty crazy we gave ourselves some extra time.  
The sky was overcast when we left with a bit of fog but it cleared up the closer we got to Calgary. We arrived at the airport with twenty minutes to spare before Pony and Ryann's flight would land.  
Soda paced the waiting area, glancing at his watch and checking the monitor every couple of minutes. I kept myself occupied by flipping through a magazine pretending to take interest in an article, yet I was just as anxious as he was. Well, he was more anxious.  
"Sit down, son. You're making me nervous." I stated, never quite recalling the origin of the statement. My dad told me that Humphrey Bogart said it in a movie.  
"Are you sure we're in the right terminal?" Soda asked, ignoring my request.  
"Yes, we both checked, remember?"  
"I hope they made their connector flight."  
"I'm sure they did." I assured him.  
Ten excruciatingly long minutes later, an airport security officer opened the door. By that time, the waiting area was filled with people. Some had balloons and welcome signs. Soda took hold of my hand as we waited near the entrance and I got my camera ready. Several business men and women entered the area and dispersed throughout the crowd. I recognized Pony from photos we had at home. He was holding hands with a petite brunette who could only be Ryann. She was dressed for comfort with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her eyes were so blue that if I didn't know better, she could easily pass as Soda's twin sister.  
Pony approached Soda with a big smile and his arms outstretched. "Hey bro!"  
"Hey yourself!" Soda returned and they hugged, patting each others back. Such a sweet moment. I quickly wiped a tear and snapped some photos and then turned to the young lady

"Hi. You must be Ryann."  
"Yup, hi."  
"I'm Jillian." I held out my hand to shake hers. "Welcome. Nice to meet you."  
"Thanks. Nice to meet you, too."  
"Didn't mean to ignore you, I kinda got caught up in the moment."  
"That's ok, so did I. Pony told me that it's been a long time since they've seen each other, so."  
"Yeah." I agreed. "How was the flight?"  
"It was fine." She stated. "Pony slept through most of it so I studied."  
"What are you studying?"  
"Pre-med."  
"At Harvard?"  
"Boston College, actually."  
"Must be quite a course load."  
Ryann nodded. "Well, I've managed to handle it so far but it's only my first year. It's bound to get harder."  
"No doubt."  
"Pony mentioned that you have recently got a degree in Equine studies. Congratulations. "  
"Thanks."  
We both looked over at the boys as Soda sized Pony up. "Look at you. You're all grown up; you're a man."  
"It happens." Pony stated. "Nice hat; you look like the Marlboro Man."  
Soda chuckled then turned to Ryann and me. "I see you ladies are acquainted already."  
"We're practically old pals now." I concurred.  
"Well, in that case, I should introduce you to one of your future brothers-in-law…" Soda paused for a moment. "Jilly, this is Pony. Pony, Jillian."  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Pony." I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.  
"The pleasure's mine, Jill." He placed his hand on Ryann's back. "Soda, this is my girlfriend, Ryann."  
"Hi, Ryann, nice to meet you." He smiled and shook hands with her.  
"Nice to meet you as well, Soda." Ryann returned. "Pony has told me a lot about you guys."  
"I hope it was all good." Soda stated with a grin.  
"Absolutely." Ryann replied.  
We all made some small talk while we waited for the baggage to be unloaded. Soda's anxiety seemed to diminish somewhat and that's when he became chatty – he does that when he's excited or nervous. He glanced as his watch once more. "Darry and Kate will be here in about half an hour or so. We better get your luggage and go to the other gate."

~Soda~  
There was some confusion about where to pick up the luggage. Apparently the conveyor broke down and they had to divert to another with baggage from another flight that arrived around the same time. The ladies stood back while Pony and I stood as close to the carousel as possible, watching piles of suitcases go by. "Ryann's cute. She seems nice."  
"Yes, she is." Pony said, grinning. "Ditto for Jillian."  
Naturally, I agreed. "Do Darry and Kate know about Ryann?"  
"Yeah, Kate called last night to make sure I was packed." Pony stated, rolling his eyes.  
I chuckled. "She's such a mother hen."  
"Uh, yeah with impeccable timing." Pony stated and I knew exactly what he was talking about.  
"You were in the middle of something?"  
"Uh…Just getting started."  
"Oh man. Well, at least she didn't call while things were already in progress."  
"Speaking from experience?"  
"Yeah. It only happened once and since then we unplug the phone."  
"I would have done that too but we were studying and then..."  
"Ah. Say no more." I told him. "So what did Kate say when you told her about Ry?"  
"First she squealed and then she dropped the phone." Pony chuckled. "Then the inquisition."  
I laughed. "She did that when I told her about Jillian and again when I told her we're getting married."  
"If Mom were alive, I don't think even she would have been happier." Pony stated.  
"Amen to that." We stood and watched the bags go by on the conveyor. "So how's school?"  
Pony shrugged. "Good. Keeps me busy, studying and grading papers. I wanted to get as much done as I could before coming here."  
"Good." I glanced at my watch. Pony hadn't yet spotted their baggage. "Oh man, this is taking a while."  
"You and Jillian can go ahead, Ry and I can get our bags and we'll catch up to you."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, it's cool, go."  
"OK. They're landing at Gate D-11, down that way. We'll meet you there."  
"D-11, got it."  
We waved to the girls to come over to us and then Jills and I made our way through the crowd, as quickly as we could without having to run. We had about five minutes to make it from Gate A all the way to the other end of the terminal. People were already coming off the plane. Two little boys were holding balloons and a home-made banner, welcoming their "Grammy and Grampy." Cute.  
"Do you see them anywhere?" Jills asked, craning her neck to see through the crowd. The plane was quite full which I thought was odd, having come directly from Tulsa.  
"No. They may just be getting off the plane." I no sooner had the words out of my mouth when I saw them enter the gate. "There they are." I waved them over to us.  
Darry approached with a big grin. "Hey, kid brother!" He dropped his carry-on bag by his feet then pulled me in for a bear hug – I'd forgotten how tight Darry's hugs were. "Missed you, bro." He said, choking up. Darry has a soft heart for a big guy, but then all three of us Curtis boys do.  
"Missed you, too." I returned. Darry released me after a few minutes and we watched the girls.  
Kate and Jills were hugging as well. They'd become good friends over the past few years from talking over the phone and through letters, so they were like pen pals meeting for the first time.  
"You look good, Soda. The Canadian life agrees with you."  
I shrugged. "I won't dispute that."  
"He's also in love and getting married." Kate added. "Hi, sweetie. It's good to see you again...finally." She said as she kissed my cheek and hugged me. "Congratulations."  
"Thanks Kate. Good to see you, too."  
"You both already know this, but for the sake of proper manners, this is my future bride and your future sister-in-law, Jillian. Jill, this is Darry."  
"Pleased to meet you, Jillian." Darry kissed her cheek and hugged her. "Welcome to the family."  
"Thank you, Darry." Jills returned. "Pleasure to meet you both as well."  
Kate asked to see the engagement ring. "Oh my God, that is gorgeous and unique." She gushed as she admired it and had Darry take a look as well.  
"Beautiful."  
"Thanks, but the compliment should really go to Soda since he picked it out."  
"You have exquisite taste, Soda." She exclaimed.  
"Thank you."  
"I want to hear the details of how you proposed."  
Darry shook his head in astonishment. "Did you meet Pony yet? Has he landed?"  
"Yeah, a little while ago. One of the conveyor machines broke down so their luggage was taking a while. They're gonna meet us here." I told them

~Kate~  
While we waited for Pony and Ryann to get back and Darry to collect our luggage, the three of us made small talk. Meeting Jill after all these years is almost surreal in a way. I feel like I already know her but it is nice to have finally meet her in person. I couldn't be happier for Soda; after everything he went through, the boy deserves nothing but happiness, even though there are still times I'd like to shake him for just up and leaving like he did. In time we accepted and understood why he did it; and everything did work out for the best. If I were to choose someone for Soda I'd be hard-pressed to find anyone better then Jill and the most important thing is that with her, Soda got that stable home life he has always wanted. Truth is, Darry and I couldn't be prouder of either Soda or Pony and how well they both turned out. "So she seems nice?" I ask Soda and Jill. They both nodded in unison.  
"Yes, and Kate, Pony seems to be really serious about her so try not to scare her off with your questions." Soda says winking at me. "Remember, he's twenty-two not fourteen."

I shoot Soda a scowl. "I am aware of how old he is." I told him.

Soda just chuckled. "Sometimes I think you may forget."

"Oh and you and Darry never do?" I question. Soda shrugged, giving me a nudge. I look up to see Pony and Ryann making their way over. He wasn't kidding when he said he towered over her but it's actually kind of cute. "Well it took you long enough." I tease him standing up giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Pony rolled his eyes at me.  
"As always it's nice to see you too, Kate." He paused a second. "Kate this is Ryann; Ry this is my sister-in-law Kate." Ryann immediately gives me a big smile.  
"It's nice to finally meet you." she says smoothly without a second of hesitation.  
"You as well." I reply shaking her hand. "Darry should be back in a few, he just went to get our luggage." As if on cue Darry stopped next to me setting the luggage down.  
"Sorry that took so long." He says. "How's it going Pony?" he asks giving him a hug.  
"It's good. I can't complain." he replies, "Darry this is Ryann; Ry this is my brother, Darry." I don't even want to think about how nervous that poor girl must be. Jill too for that matter, but at least she has had some contact with us. I must say I am rather impressed at the exceptional taste in girls both Soda and Pony have – Jill and Ryann are both total knockouts in very different ways. Once Ryann and Darry shake hands and exchange pleasantries, Soda glanced at his watch.

"Y'all ready to get out of here. Lots of good stuff planned." He says as we all make our way out of the airport to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

~Jillian~

Soda drove through the city, giving our guests a tour and then once we were on the highway, I decided to let them all in on the plan. "Just so you all know, that instead of going straight to the ranch, we'll be spending a couple of days at a resort in Banff. We also reserved a table at the hotel restaurant for dinner tonight and if you're all up for it, we can go out later."

"Sounds great." Kate exclaimed and the others agreed.

"Have any of you guys been to Canada before?" Kate, Darry and Pony all replied with a no, however Ryann stated that she had skied in Vancouver, BC.

"You must be an avid skier."

She shrugged and humbly waved her hand. "Hmm. I'm ok."

"You should see her play tennis…" Pony began. "She kicks my ass."

Darry's head snapped toward Pony. "You play tennis?"

Pony shrugged. "Sometimes."

"Do you play polo too?" He asked again, somewhat mocking him.

Pony scoffed him. "Hell no, that's for snobs." We laughed at his witty reply.

"What about croquet? Cricket? Squash? Rugby?" Soda added.

"No, but I do hunt foxes and have tea with the Queen on Sundays." Pony remarked in a British accent.

Everyone laughed except Darry who smirked and shook his head. "Smart ass."

"Ry is rather fond my ass. Especially in jeans, right babe?" He declared with a big sneer then kissed her on the temple. All eyes were on them which made Ryann turn about ten shades of red.

Soda and I glanced at each other smiling.

"How are the wedding plans going, Jillian?" Kate asked. "You must be excited."

"They're going pretty good, and yes I am excited, and nervous, anxious…"

"How many are in your wedding party?"

"Six." I replied. "You'll meet the girls on Thursday evening."

We continued with more small talk for the rest of the trip and pulled up to the front of the resort about an hour and a half later.

The Banff Springs Hotel is a majestic, 19th century, Medieval Scottish style castle, surrounded by the Rockies in Banff National Park. It's actually classified as a resort, with two golf courses, a spa, pool, gym, ball room, and breathtaking scenery, just to name a few things.

~Soda~

Kate gasped as we drove up to the entrance. "This is where we're staying?"

"Yep." I replied.

"It's beautiful. I feel like royalty."

"Some of the Royal family and celebrities have stayed here."

"The Camelot back home has nothing on this." Darry stated.

Pony and Ryann didn't say much but they appeared to be impressed.

"My buddy, Ben is Assistant Manager…and he's in the wedding too." About five years ago when I arrived in Alberta, this is one of the first places I landed to look for work. I'd heard the resort was hiring and I got a job waiting tables and Ben was put in my charge – he was the head waiter then. He's about six years older than me which makes him older than Darry and he's got the patience of a saint. I, on the other hand, was a screw- up from the get-go - the hotel and service industry just wasn't my bag. Ben took me aside, we had a talk and to save me from a very humiliating dismissal he suggested that I go see a friend of his up in the oil fields where I fit in much better. We kept in touch and hang out whenever we can. He's a cool guy, hence the reason he's in the wedding party.

The six of us got out of the van where a couple of bellmen were waiting with luggage carts. Ben came out to greet us.

"Hey, Benny!"

"Soda! G'day. How ya goin' mate?" Did I mention he's originally from Australia? He's been in Canada for about seven or eight years but still has a strong accent. He approached and we shook hands first then he pulled me in for a guy hug.

"I'm good. It's good to see you."

"Hi, Jillian, how are ya, love?" Ben kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"Good thanks, yourself?

"Doing great. I see you finally got this bloke to propose."

"Actually he did it all on his own. It was a complete surprise."

"Excellent."

"Ben, this my family. My brother Darry and his wife, Kate and my kid brother, Pony and his girlfriend, Ryann."

Ben shook hands with everyone. "Nice to meet you all. Welcome. Come on in and we'll get you all settled."

Kate struck up a conversation with Ben. Being a curious and enthusiastic person she had a lot of questions for him. If you ask me it's the accent; women find it sexy.

The women talked while guys collected the keys and then Ben escorted us all to our rooms followed by the bellmen. The girls agreed to meet in the lobby in 30 minutes to go shopping in town. Pony, Darry and I decided to just hang out and catch up until Ben got off work.

~Pony~

Once we got settled and Ryann changed her clothes we headed back down to the lobby to meet up with everyone else; it didn't take long to realize that we were the first ones there. The concierge suggested that we could have a drink at the bar and he'd tell others where to find us. Whether or not Ry will admit it I can tell she's nervous so I'm hoping a glass of wine or two will calm her down some.

We had only been sitting there for about two minutes when Soda plopped himself into the empty seat next to Ryann, while Jill took the seat next to him. Soda looked up at the TV screen over the bar where they are showing some World Series update. Up until then I had forgotten the Red Sox had made it to the World Series, which I know seems impossible living in Boston but baseball has never been something that interested me. I paused a minute to think as the announcer said something about 'playing in Boston tonight'.

I gave Ry a nudge. "Didn't you have tickets to go to a couple of home games?" This gets Soda's attention he turns slightly leaning towards Ry, she shrugged and waved it off.

"Yeah, but it's not a big deal. Sean and Tommy were more than happy to take them."

Soda's mouth fell open in astonishment and I have to admit I'm a bit surprised that Ryann, would willingly give up tickets, especially for the World Series.

"You got rid of your World Series tickets to come to Canada with this goof ball?" Soda questioned as he nodded his head in my direction. I shot him a look and he grinned at me.

Ry smiled as she rested her hand on my knee. "It's alright he's worth it." I couldn't help but lean in and kiss her. Ry and Jill both finished their wine just as Darry and Kate entered.

"Hey guys…and ladies." He greeted.

"I don't know about you girls, but I'm ready to do some shopping and check out some scenery." Kate declared.

Jill sprung from her chair. "Well then let's not waste any more time."

I moved in closer to Ry tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Did you need any money for today?" I could hear Soda ask Jill the same question; we were practically in synch. Darry handed some money to Kate. Mom and dad had always been strict about manners and Darry enforced that rule even more. I can't remember how many times I have been told money doesn't buy manners.

Ryann shook her head slowly. "You're so sweet." she scooted in even closer then leaned in so I can kiss her. "I'm ok though, thanks."

Once the girls were out of sight, Darry took Jill's vacated seat and ordered a beer.

"So how are things at home?" Soda asked Darry. "How's Steve? Two-Bit?"

Darry shrugged. "'bout the same. Two-Bit is out on bail that's why he couldn't come; he's not allowed to leave the county until after his hearing."

Soda grinned. "He'll never change. What did he do this time?"

"Something about impersonating a cop, you'd have to ask Kate she knows all the details." Soda and I both burst out laughing.

"And Steve?" Soda presses. I don't know about Darry but I've never mentioned that when Soda just up and left, Steve took it as a personal insult against him. But then again, Steve has always thought the world was out to get him and Soda leaving just made the chip on his shoulder bigger, if that was even possible.

"Same. Still dating Evie." Darry replies.

"They're not married yet?" Soda asks clearly surprised.

Darry shook his head. "Not even close from everything I've heard." Soda pondered this for a few seconds as the bartender refreshed our beers then he turned his attention to me.

"I can't believe you are old enough to drink. You really grew up." We had all made an effort to make sure Soda was included in everything but letters and pictures only go so far. It's not a secret that Soda regrets missing so much or how hard it was on him. "So you're finally done with school in May, huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah, unless I go back for my PhD. " This gets Darry's full attention having been a sore subject between the two of us for a while now. He fully expected me to go right from Grad School into the Doctorate program and he was less than thrilled when I told him I was considering taking a year or more off.

"PhD.,damn." Soda says slowly as he shook his head and took a drink. "Any ideas where you are going to be working next year?" As much as I want to tell them about the job at Harvard I can't.

"Not yet. The plan is to stay in Boston though."

Soda and Darry exchanged looks. "I bet it is." Darry replies chuckling. "Guess we'll all be in Boston soon for your wedding?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Can I RSVP now before the invitations go out?" Soda asks with a grin.

"Put Kate and I down for two." Darry adds smirking.

"Yeah...yeah." I mutter.

Soda looked at me seriously. "She gave up World Series tickets for you, she's a keeper."

"Yeah, she is." I agree. "It'll happen just not sure when." This garners surprised looks from both Soda and Darry.

"You meet her family yet?" Darry asks leaning over Soda.

"Yeah, a few times. They're cool." Luckily before Darry and Soda can continue their inquisition Ben came in having been able to get out of work early and saved me. He ordered a drink and led us to a table with a view of the mountains and the town below.

~Jillian~

The girls and I arrived in town shortly after 3. The streets were bustling since the Fall Festival was in high gear. Artists, musicians, vendors, street performers and tourists galore.

"If there's any store you want to go into or something you want see, just shout it out." I announced to the others. We came upon a liquor store which was advertising wine tasting so the three of us stepped in and we each left with a bottle. We browsed some stores, one of which was a Christmas gift shop where Kate and Ryann both purchased a couple of ornaments to take home.

"I don't know about you girls, but I could really go for a coffee right now and my feet are killing me." Kate declared. Ryann and I agreed it was a good idea so we ducked into the nearest coffee shop to get out of the crowd. The place was quite busy, every table was taken so several were left standing or took their coffees to go. One couple got up so Ryann grabbed it the moment they up – she's a spry one.

"Jills, I can't get over how relaxed you are this close to your wedding day." Kate stated.

"Relaxed? Hardly. I'm just trying to stay in the moment and distract myself from what's going on at home." I told her. "I'm going to be a basket case by the wedding day."

"That's normal."

"Did you have a planner or are you doing it on your own?" Ryann asked.

"I thought of that but since it's a small wedding, I decided to plan it myself. Mom and my two aunts and some other close friends and family members have all pitched in to look after something." I paused. "We hired some people to set up the yard and we'll have people serving the food, there's a DJ and a photographer."

"Nice. Ooh I can't wait." Kate squealed. "I take it you're not going to disclose any details."

"Nope. It's all a surprise. Much of it will be for us too so." I paused for a moment.

"Dang."

"What was your wedding like Kate?"

"I pretty much planned it on my own, thinking it would be fun…" Kate trailed off for a moment. "In some ways it was but it is stressful."

"How did that go?" Ryann asked. Perhaps she was taking mental notes.

"Hmmm. Well, there were some issues. The cake was late because there was an 'incident'. The heel of my shoe broke at the last minute – Thank God for super glue stuff. Overall, it turned out pretty good. I was prepared for some things, not so for others but things are gonna happen just like any other day…" She trailed off. "If something goes wrong, improvise; don't let it ruin your day because it will set a mood." She advised.

"OK." I heeded her sound advice. "How long have you known Darry?"

"Since we were kids; grade school sweethearts in fact. I guess it was fate."

"That's so sweet." Ryann and I replied in unison.

"It was no surprise to anyone when he proposed. It took a while but lucky for him, I am a patient woman." Kate twirled her coffee mug between her thumb and middle finger. "Darry had a lot on his plate with keeping Soda and Pony out of trouble after their folks died." He kept after Pony to finish school and go to college. He was so proud when Pony was accepted at Harvard." Kate smiled. "He even drove Pony all the way to Boston himself in that beat up old pick-up truck."

"Soda was really proud of him too. I remember when he got the letter from Pony, he smiled from ear to ear." I recalled. "He told me first and then the rest of the family. They're quite impressed."

"So, Ryann do you think you'll be the next Mrs. Curtis after we marry Soda off?" Kate asked.

The question took her totally by surprise. "Uh, I don't know. It's really too early to say right now. We're both pretty focused on school, but…maybe."

"No pressure, honey." Kate added. "You two just look like you belong together and the fact that Pony brought you to meet his family says a lot."

"Really?"

"I agree and we just met you a few hours ago." I stated.

"We'll have to wait and see, I guess." Ryann replied with a shrug.

"And great sex is a bonus." Kate muttered. "I can only speak for myself but I hope it runs in the Curtis family."

"No complaints here." I concurred.

"Here either." Ryann added with a grin which took Kate and me by surprise and then the three of us shared a laugh.

It was such a relief that the three of us were getting along so well. Ryann seemed a little apprehensive to talk about herself; most people are. She focused more on Boston and school. It was easy to see how supportive she and Pony were of each other. She mentioned that he was still deliberating over going for his PhD. right away or if he'll take a mental break for a year. She had plans for her own education as well.

"How much do you want to bet that Pony and Ryann will be engaged by Christmas next year and married end of August the following year, with or without a PhD.?" Kate asked me.

"Hmm I'll say they'll be engaged on your Thanksgiving and married the following July." I declared. "How long would it take for him to get his PhD. D? Another four years?"

"Two or three actually."

"Would we have to call him Doctor Curtis when he gets his PhD.?"

Ryann played along. "Uh, Professor Curtis would be fine. He teaches part time already and that's what he wants to do. He's hoping for a full time position for next year but he probably won't know until he graduates next Spring."

"An Ivy League professor in the family would be such an honor." Kate stated and I think she had a tear in her eye.

The three of us had almost forgotten the time until I spotted one of the shuttles drive by and I checked my watch. "Oh my God. We better get going, girls." We gathered our bags and just made it to the shuttle.

~Ryann~

Everyone went back to their rooms to rest up and get changed before meeting up again for dinner and to check out some nightlife. I thumbed through my suitcase for the outfit I had in mind to wear.

"Kate didn't bombard you with ridiculous questions did she?" Pony asks me.

I shook my head. "No. She and Jillian are really nice." I paused a second debating on whether or not I want to bring up the whole marriage conversation us girls had, and how to present it. "Um…she did ask if I thought we were headed for the altar any time soon."

Pony put down his book and looked at me. "And what did you tell them?" For some reason this question flustered me completely and I find myself floundering for words.

"Uh...um...I said we were both really focused on school."

Pony nodded. "That's funny because Soda and Darry both asked about us eventually getting married as well."

I sat down on one of the chairs propping my feet up on the bed. "Oh? And what did _you_ tell _them_?" I inquired, not entirely sure if I want to hear his response but a part of me was more than a little curious.

"That it would happen, I just wasn't sure when." His tone was nonchalant and then drew his attention back to his book. It takes me a few seconds to actually compute what he just said. When I didn't respond he looked up at me over the rim of his glasses. "Why do you look so surprised?"

"I thought you weren't the marrying type?" I asked.

"Funny thing there." He replied, removing the glasses.

"Oh?"

He nodded as he smoothed his hands through his hair. "Yeah. See I wasn't for a long time until then this amazingly perfect, albeit clumsy girl bumped into me and then all that went out the window."

I couldn't help myself. "Really? Does she know I'm here with you?"

Pony grins. "Don't mention it to her." He sat up holding out his arm to me. "Come here."

I placed my hand in his and he pulled me to the bed so I was seated next to him and he wrapped his arms around me. "Once I graduate we'll talk about then, ok?" he asked quietly as he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere." I told him before he pulls me in for a long kiss. Before things can get to carried away I broke the kiss. "We both need to start getting ready to go out." Pony grumbles getting up,

"I need a shower, want to join me?" He asks.

"As tempting as that sounds, I promised mom I'd call her and let her know we made it ok." He nodded then went into the bathroom leaving the door ajar. I picked up the phone and dial the front desk giving them my credit card number so I can make an international call. The phone rang twice before mom answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom. It's me."

"Ryann Charlotte, you were supposed to have landed how many hours ago?"

"I know, I'm sorry. We got busy." I pause a second. "OK, that sounds bad. We went into town and I didn't get a chance to call."

"You're ok though?" She asks.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. I have some interesting news for you." She stated and I could hear her hear a door closing in the background. I know without thinking that she's locked herself in her office to talk to me.

"Oh yeah what's that?" I questioned, leaning back against the pillows.

"Mickey found out that Bunny and Leslie are actually completely, flat broke. They're bankrupt and have been lying to everyone about their financial situation." She pauses a second, "Their house is going into foreclosure. So, you and your trust fund was their last hope."

I can't help myself as I bust out laughing. "Sorry, but it couldn't happen to a nicer family. Dad must be pissed?"

Mom chuckled this time. "Pissed is an understatement. He told Wes he is not allowed to have anything to do with you at all."

"I take it Wes didn't let him in on the fact that I dumped him the other day?"

"Of course not." Mom paused a second. "Honey, I don't want you to be mad at me but I slipped and told dad that you were seeing someone else and I may have mentioned who that someone else is."

"He must have been thrilled." I replied flatly.

"You know your father just wants what's best for you, he just has a really bad way of showing it." This has been mom's excuse for dad for years, both Luke and I and probably Hill have been told this countless times. "He really couldn't say anything bad about Pony. I think he's more concerned with how this nonsense with the Pattersons is going to make _him_ look. Anyway, sweet-pea don't you worry about it, everything will be fine. You are happy and that's all that matters."

"Thanks mom. I'll try and give you a call later on this week."

"Alright sweetheart. Have a good time. I love you."

"Love you too." I hung up the phone before stripping my clothes off and joining Pony in the shower.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long." Pony said, turning around. "Everything ok back home?" I nodded shutting my eyes as he pressed his lips first to my neck then along my shoulder.

"Yeah. Dad told Wes that he wasn't allowed to have anything to do with me. Apparently, his family is flat broke and my trust fund was their last hope in saving their house. They've been lying to dad about the whole thing."

Pony pulls away and looked at me. "So…you were supposed to be their personal bank account?"

"Something like that." I paused a second looking at him. "Dad also knows we are dating, mom slipped up and told him."

Pony sighed. "Guess we'd better make the best of this week then, since I'm as good as dead when we get back to Boston." He pulled me in close to him turning me towards the water so I can get my hair wet, running his fingers through it slowly.

"Mom said not to worry about it." I chuckle lightly. "She said he couldn't find anything bad to say about you, you must have made a good impression on him."

"Good to know." He murmured. "Now let me make it up to you for giving up your World Series tickets." He doesn't give me chance to answer before he pressed his lips against mine in a long, lingering kiss.


End file.
